


Пять секретов, которые Мерлин знает об Артуре

by TaiD



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Мерлин-топ, ревнующий артур
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур думает, что умеет скрывать свои тайны. <br/>Мерлин считает, что знает их все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять секретов, которые Мерлин знает об Артуре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Secrets Merlin Knows About Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1017) by Ras Elased. 



> Бета: Luinel
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Примечание: Переведено на «Мерлин-Сикрет-Санта» для Nataliny

***

 

Артур думает, что умеет скрывать тайны. Он не расслабляется, предпочитая держать свои чувства при себе, подальше от тех любопытных, которые могут разглядеть его слабости и использовать их против него. Он позволяет узнать о себе ровно столько, сколько считает нужным. Только то, что покажет его с выгодной стороны. Это то, чему принца учили с самого детства – как наследника короля.

Но Мерлин знает, как раскрыть его секреты.

И вся королевская выдержка катится к чертям.

 

1.

 

С турнира Артур уходит как всегда – победителем. Он старается не хромать, но Мерлин все-таки замечает.

– Ты в порядке? Что с твоим коленом? Мне сбегать за Гаюсом? – юноша выдает вопросы один за другим и семенит рядом, пытаясь подстроиться под его шаг.

Поврежденное в давнем бою колено при каждом шаге отзывается обжигающей болью, будто опаленное драконьим пламенем. Артур оглядывается через плечо и, встречая обеспокоенный взгляд голубых глаз, говорит снисходительно:

– Ты глухой или тупой? Сказано же – я в порядке.

– Ты не в порядке, ты ранен, – привычно упрямится Мерлин, и не думая отступать.

Артур вздыхает: когда Мерлин ведет себя так, никакие слова на него не действуют. Артур устал после боя и просто хочет спокойно принять ванну и перекусить. Он решает, что полуправда заставит слугу отстать.

– Слушай, у меня просто мышцы свело. Все пройдет.

Артур понимает, что уловка удалась – во взгляде Мерлина забота сменяется кое-чем другим, и на лице появляется лукавая ухмылка.

\- Хочешь, я сделаю массаж? – спрашивает он, за чрезмерным рвением скрывая истинный смысл вопроса.

Артур закатывает глаза, показывая, что устал от его навязчивости, и для Мерлина это означает «да».

Они возвращаются в комнаты принца, и Мерлин целых пять секунд изображает массаж, прежде чем толкнуть Артура к стене, опуститься перед ним на колени, и  взять его член в рот. Принц зажмуривается и чуть не давится собственным языком, пытаясь сдержать стоны. Он старается не дышать, потому что при каждом вздохе стоны становятся все более непристойными. У Мерлина теплый, влажный рот, такой прекрасный и чувственный. У него шелковистые волосы, в которых путаются пальцы Артура, и умелый бесстыдный язык.

Принц утомлен боем, все его тело сотрясает крупная дрожь, и кажется – он вот-вот потеряет сознание, потому что легким отчаянно не хватает воздуха, а он ничего не может с этим поделать. Мерлин с силой впивается пальцами ему в бедра – и Артур с полузадушенным криком откидывает голову и кончает в горло любовника. Перед глазами встает серая пелена, накатывает слабость, а поврежденное колено вдруг подворачивается и Артур, охнув, оседает на каменные плиты. Мерлин тянется, пытаясь удержать голову принца от удара, и неловко валится на холодный пол вместе с ним.

Они не двигаются какое-то время, восстанавливая дыхание, потом невыносимо самодовольный Мерлин ухмыляется:

– Я так и знал, что у тебя нелады с коленом.

Артур награждает его ханжескую голову подзатыльником,  на что уходят последние силы, и отключается, придавив собой любовника.

 

2.

 

Сначала Нимуэ, теперь это. Если б Артур знал, что смешная шляпа делает Мерлина таким неотразимым для женщин, он бы не заставлял ее носить.

Нынешний пир скучен и тянется бесконечно. Занудные речи вызывают у Артура желание в отчаянии рвать на себе волосы. Впрочем, этот вечер ничем не отличается от всех предыдущих. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока хорошенькая светловолосая служанка с капризными пухлыми губками не начинает улыбаться Мерлину через весь зал, вгоняя того в краску. Артур воздерживается от свирепых взглядов в ее сторону и сидит, судорожно стискивая в руке кубок.

Во время разговоров Артур упорно игнорирует и Мерлина, и служанку, предпочитая совершенствоваться в произнесении фраз вроде «я тщательно обдумываю ваши предложения по поводу союза», хотя единственная вещь, которую он обдумывает в этот момент – насколько жареная утка лучше на вкус, чем оленина. Но в середине ужина принц совершает тактическую ошибку, украдкой бросая взгляд на своего слугу. Артур видит рядом с ним прежнюю блондинку, которая улыбается несколько смущенно, но по-прежнему обольстительно. Она смеется шуткам Мерлина, слегка касаясь его локтем, и Артура охватывает ярость. Принц поворачивается и улыбается какому-то дворянину, завязывая непринужденную беседу. Он не подзывает Мерлина, когда у него пустеет кубок. И чем дольше Мерлин не идет наполнить его, тем злее становится Артур.

– Простите, простите! – Мерлин усиленно извиняется и неуклюже наполняет кубок принца, проливая вино на скатерть.

Артур хмурится, на языке вертится колкость, но он произносит небрежное:

– Оставь кувшин на столе, Мерлин. Я могу сам себе подливать до конца пира. Ты свободен.

Однако Мерлин, к замешательству Артура, выглядит обиженным:

– Сир?..

– Иди и повеселись, – приказывает Артур бесстрастно.

Мерлин мгновенно переходит от обиды к растерянности:

– Вы желаете, чтобы я прислуживал вам позже вечером? В ваших комнатах?

Принц поднимает брови, будто обдумывая, сохраняя на лице нарочито безучастное  выражение.

– Не сегодня. Увидимся завтра утром.

Мерлин неуверенно и робко кивает и, прежде чем покинуть Артура, бормочет:

– О… благодарю, сир.

Разумеется, Артур не смотрит ему вслед, и оставшуюся часть вечера всем видом старательно изображает вежливую, любезную скуку. Он не выискивает в толпе лицо Мерлина, так как рискует увидеть где-то рядом с ним белокурую головку.

Когда принц возвращается в свою комнату, он с удивлением обнаруживает там Мерлина. При виде Артура тот выскакивает из кресла, как ошпаренный, и с ходу заявляет:

– Ты злишься на меня!

После секундного замешательства Артур отвечает:

– Да, я злюсь. Но я уже однажды говорил об ужасном состоянии моих конюшен, и не вижу нужды повторять снова.

В глазах Мерлина расстройство сменяется досадой.

– Слушай, тебе необязательно быть такой задницей. Можешь просто признать, что ревнуешь.

Артур смеется долго и громко:

– Я ревную? К тебе? Это вряд ли.

Мерлин прищуривается:

– Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Артур закатывает глаза. Он развязывает плащ, бросает его на пол и смотрит, как Мерлин с плохо скрываемой досадой следит за ним, наверняка делая себе пометку позже подобрать плащ с пола. Принц ухмыляется:

– Честно, Мерлин, я не знаю, где ты понабрался таких нелепых идей.

Тот бросает взгляд на Артура и в глазах его опасный блеск:

– Прекрасно, – говорит он отрывисто, – если я сегодня больше не нужен вам, сир, то я, пожалуй, пойду к Элии и спрошу, не нужен ли я ей.

Артур замирает на месте при упоминании ее имени. Мерлин проходит мимо, направляясь к выходу, и принц, не думая, тянется к нему и хватает за локоть – за тот же локоть, к которому чуть раньше прикасалась Элия. Мерлин смотрит на него мрачно и сердито, но Артур держит его крепко. Они замирают на бесконечно тянущиеся мгновения, выжидая, кто сдастся первым. Напряжение между ними нарастает, становится осязаемым и повисает в воздухе. Артура бросает в жар, он будто выгорает изнутри. Мерлин тяжело и отрывисто дышит, гневно раздувая ноздри. И когда Артур уже готов сдаться, Мерлин вдруг выдергивает свою руку и идет к двери. Артур смотрит вслед, в голове полный хаос и только одна внятная мысль: Мерлин не сделает это… не пойдет к ней. Но принц также знает, какой тот упрямый, когда сердится, и вполне возможно, что он и впрямь пойдет – назло ему.

Мерлин уже берется за дверную ручку, когда Артур разворачивает его спиной к двери и толкает, прижимая собой и впиваясь поцелуем в губы. Мерлин с силой вцепляется в рукав его рубашки, желая то ли оттолкнуть, то ли прижать сильнее.

Все тело Артур вспыхивает огнем. Ему недостаточно этой близости, и он задирает на Мерлине рубашку, чтобы вжаться в горячее, податливое голое тело. Он кусает его губы и, чуть отодвинувшись, выдыхает хрипло:

– Ну, ты этого добивался? Удовлетворен?

Мерлин торжествующе ухмыляется, скотина, и хватает Артура за задницу, прижимая к себе:

– Не самый понятливый принц в Британии, да? – говорит он, толкаясь своим уже заметно потвердевшим членом ему в бедро. – Разве похоже, что я _удовлетворен_?

– Дерзкий ублюдок, – рычит Артур, одной рукой сцепляя руки Мерлина и прижимая их к стене над его головой, а другой фактически сдирая с него штаны.

Мерлин всхлипывает, когда Артур обхватывает его член собственническим жестом, но, с присвистом втягивая в себя воздух, умудряется произнести:

– Будь умницей, чтобы мне не захотелось позже навестить Элию.

Артур прикусывает нежную кожу у него за ухом и, стискивая запястья еще сильнее, мрачно выдыхает:

– Только попробуй.

Прежде чем Мерлин успевает ответить, Артур вытаскивает свой член и обхватывает ладонью оба члена вместе, от чего Мерлин потрясенно стонет. Артур затыкает его поцелуем, вытягивая весь воздух из легких, и они будто сражаются языками, беспорядочно и нетерпеливо.

Они еще в одежде – но там, где соприкасаются телами, их кожа горит огнем. Мерлин закидывает ногу Артуру на бедро и толкается ему в кулак, непристойно и нетерпеливо, и принц из последних сил сопротивляется искушению отдаться ощущениям. И он прижимается к уху Мерлина и шепчет, стараясь звучать спокойно и насмешливо:

– Ну, сможет эта Элия сделать так? Сможет она одними только руками заставить тебя умолять?

Мерлин напряженно, прерывисто дышит, и Артуру ясно, что тот готов кончить. Они исступленно трутся друг о друга, сплетаясь руками, ногами. Артур задевает кольцом головку члена и шипит, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы и прикушенную губу. И этого достаточно, чтобы Мерлин простонал его имя и излился ему в ладонь. Принц кончает следом, тая от наслаждения.

Когда он приходит в себя, Мерлин уже освободил свои руки и лениво перебирает пальцами волосы Артура. Он целует принца так сладко, что сердце ноет в истоме. Губы принца припухли и саднят, но он продолжает целоваться, пока хватает воздуха. Затем принц упирается лбом в висок любовнику и восстанавливает дыхание, а тот лениво ерошит волосы у него на затылке и спрашивает:

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда бы не пошел к Элии?..

Артур выдерживает паузу и отвечает:

– Вот поэтому я тебя никогда и не ревную.

Мерлин тихонько фыркает ему в волосы и тянется с новым поцелуем, снисходительно улыбаясь.

 

3.

 

Артур вскидывается, прогибая спину, желая сильнее прижаться к склонившемуся над ним Мерлину. Завтра на плечах Мерлина проявятся полукружия синяков, но сейчас принц не может разжать стиснутые пальцы, даже не пытается.

– Ты что это делаешь?.. – произносит он неожиданно сиплым и совсем не таким едким голосом, каким хотел бы.

Мерлин внимательно наблюдает за ним и вводит в него еще один скользкий маслянистый палец.

– Думаю, даже до тебя уже должно дойти, – поддразнивает он принца и тот собирается сказать что-нибудь язвительное о наглых слугах, но тут Мерлин сгибает пальцы, задевая что-то внутри, и тело принца содрогается от наслаждения.

– Да я ж тебя!.. – вопит он, срываясь на всхлип.

– Не сегодня, – нахально выдыхает Мерлин и улыбается ему в губы, перехватывая поцелуем возможный протест.

Мерлин целует жадно и нежно, его язык настойчиво толкается внутрь, и Артур с готовностью засасывает его в рот, жалобно постанывая. Мерлин раздвигает пальцы  внутри него, вынуждая Артура издавать все более громкие стоны, заставляя извиваться от желания и вскидывать бедра.

Принц встречается взглядом с Мерлином, в чьих потемневших глазах желание – и изумление:

– Боже, Артур, я и не думал, что… ты бы видел себя, – шепчет тот потрясенно, – ты же этого хочешь!

Принц довольно долго пытается успокоить дыхание, прежде чем снова может говорить.

– Если ты так думаешь, ты тупее, чем кажешься, – выплевывает он едко, но голос предательски срывается.

Мерлин усмехается уголком рта:

– Ладно, сейчас сам убедишься.

Он вытаскивает пальцы, вызывая у принца отчаянное ощущение пустоты, и смазывает маслом свой член, потом толкается в него, медленно, о, так медленно, растягивая, вдавливаясь, раскрывая – и Артур стискивает руки у него на бедрах. Мерлин входит в него, неторопливо, мягкими толчками, до самого конца – принц обессилено запрокидывает голову назад, упираясь в подушку, и часто дышит открытым ртом. Каждый его мускул словно натянут тугой тетивой, и он выкрикивает «Мерлин!», будто прося пощады.

Мерлин тянется ртом к его губам, не целуя, просто касаясь дыханием:

– Можно, я… – просит он мягким шепотом, – Артур, можно?..

У Артура обрывается что-то внутри, и он тянет Мерлина к себе с непристойным стоном. Он обхватывает его ногами и яростно подается вперед, впечатываясь телом в тело, губами в губы – и приказывает:

– Двигайся.

Мерлина не нужно просить дважды. Он толкается в него со страстью, какую Артур даже не подозревал в нем. И с каждым толчком Артур будто чувствует разливающуюся вокруг них могучую силу, пронзающую его до самых костей, обнажающую душу. Принц позволяет потокам этой силы омыть его и лететь дальше, и сосредотачивается на Мерлине, раскрываясь для него. Он ощущает все так ясно: пальцы Мерлина в своих волосах, его горячее дыхание на своем языке, живот, скользящий по его члену. Он хочет дать Мерлину все, что тому нужно и еще больше, языком тела говоря то, что не может высказать словами. Мерлин кончает с прерывистым вздохом, и внутри Артура что-то давно сдерживаемое, о чем он даже не догадывался, раскручивается огненной спиралью. Его накрывает с головой, и он выгибается в сокрушительном оргазме.

Потом он лежит, ощущая себя совершенно беззащитным и, с трудом сглатывая, выдыхает:

– Я… я никогда…

– Знаю, – говорит Мерлин, – но ты можешь. Со мной.

Артур не доверяет собственному голосу, и просто молчит.

 

4.

 

Артур в ярости врывается к себе и швыряет меч через всю комнату. Тот с громким звоном падает на каменный пол, но не может заглушить голос отца, который до сих пор звучит у принца в ушах.

_Слишком доверчивый. Слишком порывистый. Король не может принимать решения, основываясь на прихоти!_

Принц слышит, как в комнату следом за ним вбегает Мерлин.

– Не слушай его, – произносит он требовательно, уверенный в своей правоте. Он так и не научился быть хорошим слугой.

– Отец прав, – Артур признает сквозь зубы, - я не должен был позволить им уйти. Теперь колдун на свободе – и это моя вина!

– Ты веришь, что люди хорошие, Артур. Это не вина!

Мерлин смотрит на него, и в его глазах столько веры в него, столько уверенности в правильности его дел и убеждений. Артур отворачивается, ненавидя себя за слабость. Он бездумно смотрит в окно и коротко, безрадостно смеется:

– Скажи это моему отцу.

Они стоят так, молчат, минуты тянутся, потом принц чувствует руку Мерлина на своем плече.

– Ты будешь хорошим королем, Артур.

Для Мерлина это бесспорный факт, и уже не в первый раз Артур мечтает чувствовать такую же уверенность в себе. Он окидывает взглядом королевство, раскинувшееся перед ним, и чувствует тяжесть многих решений, которые еще предстоит принять.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашивает он. Вопрос звучит даже вполовину не так снисходительно, как хотелось бы.

– Я знаю, что ты хороший человек, – Мерлин произносит эти слова с такой твердой уверенностью, что Артур помимо воли испытывает воодушевление. Иногда принц спрашивает себя, что бы он делал без этой непрошибаемой веры в него – веры, которая поддерживает его в минуты сомнений. И будто чувствуя его мысли, Мерлин добавляет:

– И потому я буду с тобой... – он сжимает ладонь, и, наверное, Артуру это только кажется, но бремя, лежащее на плечах, становится легче, – …всегда.

 

5.

 

Артур просыпается и обнаруживает, что постель рядом с ним пуста, но еще хранит тепло. Щурясь спросонья, он вглядывается в полумрак комнаты. Мерлин стоит у окна. Сквозь растворенные ставни виднеется тонкая полоска зари. Артур любуется тем, как золотисто-розовый рассвет окрашивает бледную кожу Мерлина румянцем.

Вопреки здравому смыслу принц вылезает из теплой постели и в полудреме бредет по холодному полу к Мерлину. Подойдя сзади, он обхватывает его руками и устраивает подбородок на его плече, наслаждаясь теплом, хоть ноги мерзнут на полу. Мерлин прижимается к нему спиной и говорит:

– Извини, не хотел тебя будить. Я же знаю, что ты начнешь бурчать, если проснешься раньше, чем завтрак будет готов.

– Мммф… фсе фпорядке… – сонно бормочет Артур в изгиб его шеи. Затем он вжимается губами в плечо Мерлина, и следующие слова звучат приглушенно, едва слышно: – Люблю тебя.

Возможно, он еще не до конца проснулся, когда произнес это, но как только слова прозвучали, все становится на свои места и грудь принца наполняется теплой нежностью.

– Я знаю, – отвечает Мерлин, и Артур буквально слышит его улыбку, расцветающую как теплый солнечный свет, озаряющий горизонт.

Принц хмурится и поднимает голову, выглядя озадаченным:

– Ты-то откуда знаешь? Я сам только что узнал.

Мерлин закатывает глаза и поворачивается к нему, снисходительно улыбаясь, как неразумному ребенку.

– Потому что я тоже люблю тебя, придурок, – отвечает он и прижимается к его губам, вовлекая в нежный поцелуй. Артур ощущает первые солнечные лучи, согревающие их, и в голове у него только всякая сентиментальная чушь, вроде того, что золотистый свет на их коже меркнет перед сиянием в их сердцах.

Принц великодушно решает – раз уж Мерлин так хочет узнать его секреты, то пусть знает. Хотя не очень правильно открываться человеку, о котором он сам почти ничего не знает. Но, может быть, ему еще предстоит узнать тайну Мерлина.

Артуру смешно даже при мысли об этом. Мерлин – как открытая книга. Он не может убедительно соврать, даже чтобы избежать колодок. У Мерлина есть секреты? Ничего смешнее Артур в жизни не слышал.

 


End file.
